


Afternoon Lullabies

by Personae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Nostalgia, Oneshot, forever wanting to give her hugs, mostly afterthoughts however, sort of angsty, this is for you xion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personae/pseuds/Personae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OneShot. She just wanted the afternoon to herself to remember that one melody.<br/>For Xion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> After playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xion's tale certainly hit a few cords with me. Not knowing where you belong and wanted to exist in front of everyone, and not remain invisible and unwanted. There was a time in my life where I had those similiar thoughts. Luckily I had family and my most trusted best friend (my cousin) by my side. I don't know what I'd do without you guys.
> 
> This is my thanks to all of you.
> 
> And Xion, I saw a lot of me in you.  
> I only hope you get the ending you so rightfully deserve.  
> This one is for you.
> 
>  
> 
>  **ADDITIONAL NOTES:** I wrote this one some years back, and it still resonates with me. Probably my fave and most personal of the OneShots I've posted. It's a strange feeling to have. Left ambiguous because I can.

The piano's vibrant reverberations resonated in her heart. He was playing it. She looked over to the empty piano bench and sighed. Only he was playing it in her memories. Afternoon was here. Already she had wasted nearly the whole day just trying to remember that melody that still rang in her memories. It was getting harder and harder to see his face and remember the melody's name. But the melody itself never really faded or diminished over time.

It was weird.

Suddenly the clouds blocked the sun, rushing by. She looked up at the sky window in the ceiling of the room. There was something calming, peaceful about the way the clouds glided quickly on the wind outside the window. The late afternoon sun would take a peek every now and then. When that happened, she would groan and see black spots.

Still she wanted to look at the clouds. They reminded her of airships in a video game she once played with him.

Where had the time gone?

" _Argh..._ " She groaned as the light bounced off the shiny black piano's exterior.

She waited for the beam of sunlight to subside but it didn't right away. Bearing the bright light in her eyes, she closed her eyes trying in vain to remember, however, no matter how much she tried she couldn't remember the things she treasured the most with the melody itself. It didn't really help that the light was still there even with her eyes closed.

Finally the light subsided and she opened her eyes with a relieved sigh. It took a lot out of you when trying so hard to remember one thing, much less several things. Luckily she had secretly recorded the melody one time when he was playing it. She now had the treasured tune on her trusty mp3 player.

Listening to it calmed her, but how she longed to hear the tune played in person again. To once again see his face, hear his voice, his vibrant grins, his musical talents played for her alone—tears welled up at those thoughts.

Sharing laughter once again and listening to him were the things she really wanted to do with him again.

How long had it been since she saw or talked to him last?

Glancing over at the black piano, she wondered why was time so fleeting?

All the sudden she heard a faint sound—a sweet lullaby beginning to play.

The dying sun peeked again briefly before sending the room into dimness of the late afternoon once more.

Then she saw him.

And suddenly the melody stopped playing.

**END.**


End file.
